Five nights at countries parody songs
by eoinio11
Summary: just alittle something I done for a laugh
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights at countries songs**

 **THESE ARE PARODIES IM DOING OF OTHER PEOPLE FNAF SONGS**

 **STAY CALM PARODY**

 **ORIGINAL SONG**

Written and produced by Griffin Lewis  
Vocals by Jeff Burgess  
Album Artwork by Peter Nguyen  
Freddie - Jason Marnocha  
Foxy - Jeff Burgess  
Bonnie - Alejandro Saab  
Chica - Morgan Lea

...

Great Britian: There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm  
There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm  
Keep my wits and stay alive  
Wish I had a 9 to 5  
There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm

Great Britian:Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine  
Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine  
I can keep away the creeps  
Safely from my swivel seat  
Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh

Great Britian:There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm  
They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm  
They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!

RAP BREAKDOWN  
Ireland: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Irish pizza  
America:Look who it is working at the night shift  
Australia: I do know, but I don't think I like him  
India He's so bitter! I can feel his hearth racing  
America: About time hes our brand new plaything  
Australia: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken (India: Hey!)  
Ireland: Listen gang, I say that we kill him.

Great Britian: They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm  
Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm  
If I've learned one thing it's that:  
Don't respond to craigslist ads  
I can see their second skin; stay calm...

In the end there's only me; all right, all right  
Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right  
I spent 5 Nights at Irelands Hit me!

India: Hey, where did our new fiend go?  
Ireland:dont worry hell be back tommorrow.  
America:: So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?  
Australia: he pees into a cup  
India: Ew!  
Australia:I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at eachother. It was extremely awkward

:


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Nights at countries Parody songs 2**

 **THESE ARE PARODIES IM DOING OF OTHER PEOPLE FNAF SONGS**

FNAF 3 RAP PARODY

OIRIGINAL SONG

OWNED BY JT Machinima

...

[Intro]  
Ha-ha-ha-ha!  
It's time, my friends  
To rise, again!

[Verse 1: Nazi Germany]  
Your first night on the front  
Not sure you wanna punch in  
Because once you're on the clock  
You know I'm up to something  
I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors  
How things in the night go bumpin'  
20 years have passed and it's amazing  
That I still continue to function  
Those first few wars were such a bore  
Just wait for what I've got in store  
Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors  
Am I machine or something more?  
There must be more to my rotten core  
Than a walking talking robotic corpse  
Better check the time, that's what the clock is for  
You never should've picked this job, of course  
Look at the bright side, you will not get bored  
You're the next victim that I'm coming for  
It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more  
Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor

[Hook]  
Phantom France:You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
Phantom Poland:You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
P France:I know you're frightened by  
P Poland:the thought of what's inside

Nazi Germany: Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
P Denmark: Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a knife  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

[Verse 2]  
World War 2, it's the horror attraction  
All systems go and I'm ready for action  
This is our brand new show  
And you're sitting in the front row  
Five nights never went by so slow  
Power core is activated  
It's potent evil that you've awakened  
Every sin I've committed reflects in my death  
Left to decay, can you smell me yet?  
Take great care of the air supply  
Beware nightmares, they come to life  
Don't let your eyes go offline, dude  
You'd better find me before I find you  
England: You'll wish you were never hired  
Soviet Russia: It's a long shift, but you won't get tired  
After tonight, you just might retire  
Then try to find a simple 9-5 or  
Nazi Germany: Anything that's not an overnight survivor  
England: Last thing on your mind is getting fired  
Nazi Germany: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
You're gonna burn with the rest of us

[Hook]  
England:You spent so many nights, but here's another five

S Russia:You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
England:I know you're frightened by  
S Russia:the thought of what's inside

S Russia: Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
America: Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a knife  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

[Verse 3]  
'45 is right around the bend  
World war 2 is coming to an end  
Let's reminisce all the time that we spent  
Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again?

[Canada]  
ARRGGHH!  
Is this fight even worth a damn?!  
After tonight, I might not fight again!  
It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again  
German? Who's that? Never heard of him!  
Tell me: what the hell is a Hitler Man?!  
I'm dripping sweat, turn up the fan  
I hate this place, we should burn it, man  
Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it, man!

[Nazi Germany]  
You didn't know what you were getting into  
You're never alone because I'm in here with you  
Your audio having an issue  
I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you  
The situation is as bad as can be  
Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me

[Hook]

Italy:You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
Nazi Germany:You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
Italy:I know you're frightened by  
Nazi Germany:the thought of what's inside

Nazi Germany: Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Japan: Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a knife  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die 

END


End file.
